One shot Regina
by Evilregalfaith
Summary: Just a one shot of where you see Regina's reaction after Robin leaves with Marian to New York. Only in this one shot henry brought back Marian.


My version of how the story should have gone...

it was late in the evening, Regina knew she had to go to bed sooner or later. She just couldn't let go of the fact, that her whole future with Robin was gone. All of _that_ because his dead/not so dead wife had returned, and of course he was a man of honor. He vowed to Marian that he would be with her _until death do them_ apart. then it did, and then it didn't.

Before Robin left,for New York, he told Regina that his feeling for her were true, that he would alway's love her.But he also made a vow decades ago that he would protect and loce Marian for the rest of their lives. Regina understood why he went with Marian, but that didn't make it hurt any less. She just couldn't imagine her life without Robin.

Now Regina is just sitting on the floor in front of her bed, thinking of how her life would have turned out, had Marian not come back.

' It doesn't really matter now, he's gone Regina, let it go' she wishpers to herself knowing that she could never let go of him. But she also knew that if she didn't let go, it would destroy her. Her eyes became watery, and it felt like her heart was torn out of her chest. She tought back to all those times she tore out other people's hearts, finally understanding what it really feels like.A slight chill went down her spine.

After an hour of sitting in front of her bed, head between her legs, tears slowly dripping down her soft pink cheeks. She decided that sleep was better now. She could just forget about everything. She got up, trying to peace herself back together, knowing that she would never succeed. But still she had to try. If it wasn't for herself, she had to try for her son. She got up, seeing her son standing in the doorway. Tears in his eyes,

'Mom... I hate to see you like this'', pausing taking a deep breath, 'I'm sorry... if I had never traveled back to the past, she would have never comeback''.

Regina could hear that his voice was shaking, more then it usually did.

'Henry, it's not you're fault, you did the right thing.''

She had to swallow her guilt away, thinking about the fact that Henry saved Robins wife from the Evil Queen, from herself. Even though it was in the past, she still felt terribly guilty. Something she didn't feel all those years back. Realizing that she didn't feel anything back in those day's made her feel somber about her former self. But she changed, tried to be better and still her happy slipped away from her in the blink of an eye.

She walked up to henry, who was still standing outside her room.

' Really honey don't cry because you think you ruinied my happy eding. It would never have worked out. I dont deserve to be happy' she said, she saw that Henry was about to controdict her so she quickly added,' I just... need time, some time to think.'.

She said this with a soft and caring voice, trying to comfort her son. She couldn't help but feel sad, while comforting her son. After all it was _her_ fault that he was feeling this way. It was _she_ , who had cried for 2 days. Henry stepped forward grabbing Regina's waist, he hugged her. She stumbled back, and tried to regain her balance, while grabbing her son and hugging him back. she felt a little better by her sons sudden expression of affection. After a few moments Henry loosened his hold on her, and looked up. Regina remembered that he always used to do that when he was younger. He had grown a lot since then, so he didn't have to throw his whole head back, like he always used to. She met his gaze en he whispered in a soft voice,

' I know I can't undo, what I did, but believe me, if I could, i would do it without doubt'.

Regina looked at her son understanding that he was just trying to make her feel better.

' I know you would change anything for me, but as i said before, you did the right thing. Saving Marian, from...well...me'.

'Now get some sleep, you look terrible', she chuckled.

He looked at her with a small smile on his face and said, 'you don't look so great either'.

She smiled at him, knowing he needed to see her smile. 'well thank you son, i do try my best', she said while putting her chin up in the air.

He grasped her tight for just a few seconds. letting go, kissing her cheek and saying 'good night mom, I love you'.

'I love you too henry'.

She gave him a quick smile, and he left closing the door behind him. Regina's smile faded quickly, and her eyes started to get filled with tears again. She walked up to her bed, laid down. The thoughts of Robin sneaking back into her head. Tears rolling down her cheeks again. She wanted to stop the tears but she just couldn't. The urge of crying was bigger then her will power to stay strong.

She laid awake for hours, thinking about all the little things of his that she had gotten used to and now would never see again. His kind eyes that filled her with warmth, his smile that she always wanted to kiss away, his passionate touch that she would never feel again. She lost it, she lost it all. So now and then there was a tear that sneaked out of her eyes, leaving a wet trail on her cheek. She didn't understand why she was so beaten up by this. They were just dating for a few months. She felt how her heart skipped a beat, while she was thinking about _her_ thief. Slowly sleep got the better of Regina, and she fell into a deep sleep. Where she dreamed about the outlaw and how he had returned to Storybrook. Them finally being together, exchanging kisses and words like, ' missed you', ' I never want you to leave again'. It was a good and nice dream. And for the first time, since Robin had left, she slept for a whole night.


End file.
